


Destiny

by Dalankar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't born a slave. But he wonders if it matters now that he still remembers freedom. Not when he will likely die with a collar around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

He wasn't born a slave. But he wonders if it matters now that he still remembers freedom. Not when he will likely die with a collar around his neck. To run in the fields with his friends during harvest, watching his mother cook dinner and waking up with his arms wrapped around his dog. It was a long time ago. But even now, he dreams of it. The feel of his mother's dress in his fingers, the sight of her smile, or the sound of his friends laughing.

Of happiness.

Changmin has never known freedom. His mother had been a slave at the textile factories and he had been sold the moment he could walk. Changmin wants to run, wants to tear off the collar around his neck and disappear. Yunho thinks it strange that Changmin, who has never known freedom, yearns for it more than himself, who still dreams of it at night. But it is exhausting, to yearn for something so desperately, so unwaveringly. Maybe Yunho is just tired. Maybe he has simply accepted the things as they are.

 

 

His new master picks him up from the blocks, waiting to be sold to the highest bidder since his last master could not afford to keep his slaves after his business sank. Yunho stands with the other slaves as this man with his neatly trimmed beard and top hat, looks him over.

"What is your name?"

Yunho dares to look up, meeting the man's dark eyes before dipping his head.  

"Yunho. Jung Yunho, sir."

"Look at me."

When Yunho lifts his head, the man takes a few steps closer much to the alarm of the slaver beside him. He shouldn't have worried. Even if Yunho is strong, he has never been violent. That is not to say he has never had violence directed at him, but Yunho would never raise a hand to his master. He has broken enough bones to prove it.  

"You have experience with farms?" 

His father had had a farm. Yunho does not remember which town, does not remember his father's face.

Only his voice.

"Yes, sir."

The man looks him over once and nods.

"I'll take him."

Yunho is not elated. He does not feel much beyond a vague sense of apprehension.

 

When he arrives at the estate, Yunho meets the overseer first. Kim Youngwoon, a large man with a long, thin stick strapped to his belt. Yunho wonders how many slaves here have felt the sting of Youngwoon's wrath as Youngwoon immediately puts Yunho to work.

 

He meets Hyukjae in the fields, and Jinki and Chanyeol. Their collars gleam bronze under the sun and sweat glues the dust covered shirts to their bodies. But they all smile when Yunho joins them and when Youngwoon moves away to inspect another group of slaves, turn to him with welcoming words. Yunho is taken aback by Hyukjae's gummy smile when they gather around him.

"Welcome to the Kim estate. I'm Hyukjae. This is Jinki and that doofus is Chanyeol," Hyukjae introduces himself and the others. Jinki, round face and kind eyes, nods to him with a friendly hello   and Chanyeol, long hair tied back into a knot and friendly smile, swipes playfully at Hyukjae in retaliation.

"My name is Jung Yunho."

They seem a friendly group and Hyukjae's gummy smile immediately tramples on Yunho's caution.  

"From the market?" Jinki asks as Chanyeol watches with wide, curious eyes.

Yunho nods. "Yes." 

Hyukjae smiles sympathetically.

"It's not so bad here. Better than most places from what I hear, as long as you stay out of Youngwoon's way. And master Heechul's."

It gives him no satisfaction to know that he had judged Youngwoon correctly.

"Master Heechul?"

"The only son of master Kim. You never know what'll set him off," Hyukjae tells him in a low voice.

"He's not as bad as Youngwoon though," Jinki says darkly.

"Just stay out of his way when he's drunk and you'll be alright," Hyukjae says with a smile and Jinki shakes his head.

"Didn't save you last time."

Hyukjae ducks his head. "I'm alright-" Hyukjae would have continued only for Chanyeol, who suddenly grabs Hyukjae's arm, eyes fixed on the distance, on Youngwoon heading back their way. They all scramble wordlessly and Youngwoon passes by them without a word.

 

The slaves get fed behind the house. Yunho walks down with the others for their dinner and meets Changmin for the first time.

"Oh, Changmin is here," Jinki says happily and waves at a dark haired guy sitting at the edge of one of the wooden benches as Chanyeol heads over to a brown haired boy sitting on the ground.

"He doesn't say much," Yunho comments to Hyukjae.

Hyukjae looks at him then, his whole face laden with sadness.  

"Chanyeol doesn't talk. I was here even before he came and never heard him say a word."

Yunho has met people like that. Some had their tongues ripped out by their masters for one misplaced word or to ensure the secrecy of whatever dark matter with which they'd been dealing. He pulls his mind back from wondering about Chanyeol’s past as he lines up for food.

They receive their food from a thin, young man, who barely comes up to Yunho's shoulders.

"This is Ryeowook, assistant cook," Hyukjae tells him with a smile and Ryeowook blushes and bows.

"Good to meet you, Ryeowook," Yunho says as Ryeowook slowly lifts his head.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Jung."

Hyukjae laughs as Yunho stares at Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook is polite to everyone," Hyukjae explains, ruffling Ryeowook's hair, who turns redder under the attention.

"You can call me Yunho."

Ryeowook nods shyly and hands them their plates. Yunho follows as Hyukjae pulls him towards a table already occupied by two people.

"This is Sungmin and that's Changmin," Hyukjae introduces, sitting down beside Sungmin, dark haired and beautiful, as Yunho sets his plate down beside Changmin, who looks up at Yunho before looking down at his food again. They both wear the golden collars of the personal slaves. Sungmin smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you," Sungmin says and Changmin snorts.

"Seriously?" Changmin chuckles. "'Nice to meet you'? We're slaves, is anything ever nice for us?"

"That's why we have to make it nice for ourselves. Create our own happiness," Sungmin says softly.

"Right," Changmin says in a voice that clearly indicates he doesn't believe it.

"I'm happy to meet you, Changmin," Yunho tells him and Changmin looks at him in surprise.

"Are you really?"

Yunho holds his eyes. He has light brown eyes, which widen when Yunho nods and then dart away from him.

Then they get distracted by Chanyeol joining them at the table with the shorter, brown haired boy under the tree, who gets introduced as Baekhyun and is clearly the opposite of Chanyeol as he talks almost ceaselessly with short intervals for food. Yunho focuses on his food as conversation flows around him.

"Hyung, is Donghae…?" Hyukjae asks Sungmin softly and Sungmin shakes his head.

"Master Heechul's holding him back to dress him for dinner, and maybe even he'll keep him tonight too."

Yunho watches as Hyukjae's face freezes before he nods shakily and ducks his head. Sungmin throws an arm around him.

"He might not, Hyukjae. You know most times he wouldn't."

Hyukjae nods again and Yunho doesn't have to wonder too much about what that conversation is about. A slave belongs to his master, to be used for any purpose. All a slave can hope for is that the master is kind and prefers not to damage their slave irreparably. But most masters do not care. After all, there are always more slaves.

They get back to work after dinner. Chanyeol reluctantly lets go of Baekhyun, who works in the kitchen, and follows after them.

 

Later, after having showered at the open showerheads fixed by the lemon trees, Yunho lies down on the grass and looks up at the sky. He startles when someone sits down beside him and is surprised to find that it is Changmin. Changmin does not look at him, just sits and looks across at the fields. By the light of the main house, Yunho can see that he is wearing a casual shirt now and not the formal white shirt and black pants that make the uniform for all slaves that work within the house. When Changmin continues to say nothing, Yunho looks back up at the stars.

"Were you born like this?" Changmin asks suddenly.

"No," he says softly and looks at Changmin when he looks down at him in surprise. The collar at his throat glows golden in the light of the lanterns.

"What happened to your family?"

Changmin is looking away from him again.

"I lost them," Yunho tells him.

Changmin doesn't say that he is sorry, after all it is a common enough story, but looks down at Yunho.

"Do you want to find them again?" Changmin looks as though he is made only from angles, light and shadow playing hide and seek with his features.

Yunho sits up.

"I will never find them," he says and stands up, reaching down a hand to Changmin. Changmin doesn't hesitate when he takes Yunho's hand to pull himself up. He doesn't say anything as they walk side by side towards the living quarters and heads for his own cot with a soft "See you in the morning."

Yunho stares after him for a moment before heading down to his own cot set at the edge of the room, beside Hyukjae who is talking to a doe eyed, dark haired guy who can only be Donghae from the way Hyukjae is smiling.  

"Yunho!" Hyukjae calls, grinning up at him. "Come sit with us!"

Yunho does and Donghae smiles at him.

"I'm Donghae. Hyukjae was talking a lot about you."

Yunho smiles. "Hyukjae was talking a lot about you too."

Donghae's smile gets brighter and Yunho blinks at the sudden need to protect Donghae from all evil. He doubts there are many who would be immune to that smile.

"Changmin likes you," Hyukjae tells him. "He actually came to talk to you, I saw. He never does that with anybody!"

Yunho looks over to Changmin's cot, over at the other side of the room. He can see Chanyeol sitting at the adjoining cot while Baekhyun massages his shoulders.

"He doesn't like people?" Yunho asks, curious about the sharp edged boy.

Donghae shakes his head. "He wasn't always like this. But six months ago he lost his best friend and he…"

Yunho sees the tears shining in Donghae's eyes. Hyukjae immediately wraps an arm around him.

"Please be nice to him, Yunho. It’d be nice to have Changmin smile again."

 

He doesn't get to see Changmin the next morning since the house slaves need to be in the house before the masters wake up. He accepts a plate of toast and a glass of milk from the lovely Ryeowook who smiles shyly at him and has his breakfast next to a smiling Hyukjae, a sleepy eyed Jinki and Chanyeol who playfully tries to steal Jinki's toast while he nods off.

"I will break your fingers, Chanyeol!" Jinki threatens, opening his eyes wide in an effort to wake up. Chanyeol laughs silently and drinks all of his milk in one go.

"Get to work!"

Yunho looks up to see Youngwoon bearing down on them as the others all jump to their feet. Yunho stands up, shoving the last bit of his toast into his mouth. 

Youngwoon stops beside their bench. Yunho doesn't miss it when Hyukjae tenses beside him.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he snaps, slapping Hyukjae on the back of the head.  

"Sorry, sir," Jinki apologises, bowing low and pulls Hyukjae away with him. Chanyeol and Yunho follow them out to the fields.

"Is he always like that?" Yunho asks as Hyukjae rubs at his head.

"He's okay with the others," Jinki tells him. "But he hates Hyukjae."

Hyukjae turns around to look at him. "It's not like that. He doesn't… hate me."

Chanyeol, beside Yunho, is shaking his head in disagreement as Jinki huffs out a disbelieving laugh.

"Then why is he always after you? Today? Last week? If we hadn't pulled him off you, he would have broken your back!" Jinki almost yells.

Hyukjae pales and looks away. Chanyeol shakes his head at Jinki this time and pulls Hyukjae away. Jinki runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why does Youngwoon hate Hyukjae?" he can't imagine Hyukjae having done anything worthy of such wrath but then this is only his second day.

"Because he’s a selfless moron, our Hyukjae."

Jinki sighs, looking at him.

"But Yunho if you could, don't let Hyukjae be alone with Youngwoon, okay? Please… I've never said this to anyone but I'm scared Youngwoon might kill him one day." 

Yunho stares at him for a moment, then nods. He likes Hyukjae, and would protect him if he could. Jinki smiles, relieved.

"Thank you, Yunho."

 

Changmin is not at lunch either.

"The house servants have different lunch times to us because they have to wait for the masters to finish. The only meal we share is dinner," Hyukjae tells him with a smile when Yunho asks.

"So the only time you see Donghae is at night?"

Hyukjae nods. "I see him more on the weekends because master Heechul usually goes up to the city. But sometimes he takes Donghae with him too…"

"It's terrible to watch him sulk for two whole days. Wouldn't crack a smile until Donghae comes back," Jinki says, grinning.

"I'm not that bad!" Hyukjae claims. Chanyeol pets him consolingly on the shoulder.

"But you are! Even worse than Ryeowook and Jongwoon!"

Hyukjae laughs. "No way! No way!"

"How did you two meet?" Yunho asks later when they're working in the fields.

Hyukjae ducks his head with a shy smile.

"When I first came here, I was twelve. I was so scared and I wouldn't get out of the truck," Hyukjae says, voice soft with memory. "Donghae came. He held out his hand. He asked me to be his friend." Hyukjae looks up at him and in his eyes Yunho sees every moment Hyukjae has spent with Donghae. Sees exactly how much space Donghae takes up in Hyukjae's heart.

"He saved me."

Hyukjae laughs, scratching the back of his head and looking away again. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"No, don't be sorry. You're luckier than a lot of people to have someone like Donghae."

Hyukjae looks at him with surprised eyes. "Lucky? I've never…" He smiles, bright and happy. "Then I guess I'm the luckiest person in the world."

Yunho laughs. "I guess so."

 

They're having dinner. Changmin had wondered out from the house and sat down beside Yunho with his plate, making Hyukjae grin at him between his bouts of peeking over Jinki's head for Donghae. Baekhyun is recounting an exciting story about chickens, which has Chanyeol and Sungmin almost choking on their food. Yunho settles, Changmin warm and quiet beside him and thinks maybe his life isn't terrible.

Then they hear a crash and an angry voice cursing. Youngwoon stumbles into the light, his steps unsteady and face twisted into a snarl. In front of him, Hyukjae tries to shrink, hunching down between Jinki and Sungmin.

"HYUKJAE!" Youngwoon roars. "Where are you, you piece of filth?"

Youngwoon lumbers closer to them.

"You lazy, ugly bastard. Do you think you can hide from me?"

Yunho can see Hyukjae trembling and Jinki and Sungmin tries to discreetly shield him from Youngwoon's gaze. But it seems that Youngwoon has a sixth sense for Hyukjae and he hones in on him without pause. Yunho instinctively gets to his feet when Youngwoon yanks Hyukjae out by his collar and throws him to the ground. The others also jump to their feet, Sungmin and Jinki holding onto each other as Youngwoon advances on Hyukjae with his switch.

"You bastard! You were trying to hide?"

The switch descends and connects with Hyukjae's back. Hyukjae only curls up tighter on the ground, he doesn't say a word in his defense. The switch descends again, whistling through the air so fast that Yunho can hear it. Hyukjae's whole body flinches with the impact.

"Master Youngwoon, please," Jinki tries, taking a step closer. Youngwoon doesn't seem to hear, all his focus on beating Hyukjae with his strength. Yunho can see blood now, soaking into the back of Hyukjae's shirt.

_Then I guess I'm the luckiest person in the world._

Changmin grabs his hand when he tries to move.

"What do you think you can do?" Changmin hisses. "He'll only beat you too."

"Then at least he’ll stop beating Hyukjae," he whispers and unwinds Changmin's hand from his wrist.

He walks up to Jinki who looks at him pleading eyes.

"Stop."

His voice is stronger than he expected.

"Youngwoon."

Youngwoon pauses and straightens. There is blood dripping off his switch on to Hyukjae. He narrows his eyes at Yunho.

"What did you say?"

He feels someone step closer on his right.

"Please, sir," Changmin speaks, voice quiet but firm. His gold collar glints in the sun. "Don't kill him."

Youngwoon's eyes narrow and he takes a step forward towards Yunho.

"You insolent-"

"Hyukjae!" A voice cries and Donghae is suddenly there, rushing out of the house and falling to his knees beside Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae? What-" Donghae lifts a hand covered in blood and stares at it in horror for a moment.

"No. No! Hyukjae!" Donghae pulls at Hyukjae, who is still curled up into a painful ball. When Donghae starts to cry, Yunho feels his heart twist. Even Youngwoon seems stunned.

"What is going on here?"

Just by the way he holds himself, Yunho recognises master Heechul. Of course, the absence of a collar is a giveaway as well.

Everyone bows. Yunho dips his head and steps back. Youngwoon steps up.

"I was only-"

"Shut up, Youngwoon," master Heechul orders in a bored voice. "Donghae, what are you doing?"

Donghae lifts his tear stained face, his arms wrapped around a bloody Hyukjae.

Yunho sees master Heechul tense.

"Is that your Hyukjae?" master Heechul asks in a soft voice.

Donghae nods.

"You two-" Yunho is startled to find that Heechul is pointing to him and Changmin, "-get that kid in the house. Changmin, you should know where the first aid things are. Donghae-" Heechul holds out a hand towards Donghae, "-come here."

"Yes, master Heechul."

Changmin bows and pulls Yunho towards Hyukjae as Donghae reluctantly lets go of Hyukjae and stands up.

Yunho pulls Hyukjae up as gently as he can but Hyukjae still moans in pain, making Donghae keen tearfully.

"Sorry, Hyukjae. Hang in there, alright? You're going to be fine," he whispers into Hyukjae's ear as he lifts him up into his arms.

Changmin is already waiting for him by the bed with medicines as Yunho lays Hyukjae down on the bed, leaving his bloody back exposed.

"I need you to hold on to him," Changmin tells him, eyes fixed on Hyukjae. "This will hurt."

Yunho sits by Hyukjae, ready to hold him if he moves as Changmin sets to peeling off ruined pieces of his shirt from his back. But Hyukjae only grips fingers into the mattress, squeezes his eyes shut and trembles. Hyukjae starts to cry as Changmin is applying the antiseptic to his back. Yunho can see the damage now, flesh broken in long jagged lines atop old scars that run long and jagged over Hyukjae's back. At least the bleeding has stopped. Yunho takes one trembling hand in his' and holds on tight.

"You'll be alright, Hyukjae. It doesn't look so bad," Yunho lies and Changmin looks up at him for a moment before focussing back on Hyukjae's back.

"Hurts," Hyukjae whispers, eyes opening slowly, lashes sticky with tears slowly giving way.

"Try to sleep, Hyukjae," Changmin says, as kindly as Yunho has never heard him. "You need to rest."

Hyukjae turns his head to look up at Yunho. "Donghae?"

"He's-" At that exact moment Donghae rushes into the room, collapsing down beside Hyukjae and already in tears.

Yunho stands up and steps back.

"Hi," he hears Hyukjae whisper. Donghae presses his lips to the back of Hyukjae's hand, holding it close to his heart.

"Master Heechul said I could stay with you," Donghae says bravely. "I'll stay with you until you're better."

Hyukjae smiles as his eyes flutter shut.

"Okay."

"Hyukjae?" Donghae leans forward worriedly and when he does not get an answer from Hyukjae, looks up at Yunho with huge, scared eyes.

"He's just sleeping, Donghae," Yunho tells him. "It's good. He need to rest."

The worry eases slightly from Donghae's face and he leans his head on the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on Hyukjae.

Changmin follows him outside afterwards.

"I'll come and check on him later," he says and when Yunho looks at him, there is a frown between his brows.

"What's wrong?"

Changmin sighs and the golden collar glints in the lights of the house. "I did my best but if he gets an infection…" Changmin lets his words trail off. But Yunho understands him anyway. Infection would need Hyukjae to go to a hospital but Hyukjae's just a menial slave, a bronze collar. No master would waste money on saving Hyukjae's life when with that same money, he can buy two slaves.

"He won't," Yunho says firmly and Changmin looks at him with surprised eyes. Then he smiles softly.

"Okay then."

 

He doesn't know if Youngwoon gets reprimanded for his actions. At the bottom of his heart he knows that the master will not care about slave discipline, not unless things get really out of hand and the overseer punishing a menial slave is the norm anywhere. He doesn’t see Hyukjae or Donghae for five days but Changmin updates him on Hyukjae's condition every night. The tense set of Jinki's shoulders ease, and the frown disappears from Chanyeol's brow as gradually, the news gets better. Hyukjae is recovering well, and there is no sign of infection.

"We were lucky master Heechul came when he did," Jinki says as they're having dinner.

"Even if he didn't, Yunho was gonna belt that bastard anyway," Baekhyun comments, raising his fork at Yunho in salute.

"If he had done that, Yunho wouldn't be here today," Jinki says, hitting Baekhyun on the back of the head.

"What's master Heechul like?" He asks, looking around at his group of friends. Because they are his friends now.

"He's a selfish prick," Jinki says. "But he's not cruel. And he loves Donghae," he adds when Yunho looks at him in surprise. Yunho is yet to meet a master who is not a selfish prick. But Yunho had seen the care on his face when he looked at Donghae that day and the distaste as he took in Youngwoon, and he decides that master Heechul must be one of those rare masters who might see them as people instead of property. Then Chanyeol suddenly rises to his feet. When Yunho looks up at him, Chanyeol's gaze is fixed somewhere beyond them.

"Hyukjae!" Jinki yells, jumping to his feet too. Yunho turns and there is Hyukjae, walking slowly towards them. Donghae has an arm wrapped around him and Changmin is walking slowly behind them. Hyukjae grins at him when he reaches the table.

"Good to see you, Hyukjae," he says, shifting to make space on the bench for them. Hyukjae looks good, skinnier, so much skinnier but he's smiling.  

"Hi, everyone," Hyukjae says softly, slowly lowering himself onto the bench. Everyone starts to talk then, happy and excited that Hyukjae is back. Donghae is smiling so brightly and even Changmin smiles softly as he sits down on Yunho's other side.

"I missed you guys," Hyukjae tells them, a shy smile on his face.

"But I bet you didn't miss the work," Baekhyun says with a grin, making Hyukjae laugh and shake his head.

"Are you really okay now, Hyukjae?" Ryeowook, who has snuck out from the kitchen to greet Hyukjae with a plate of food, asks.

Hyukjae nods. "All good now," he says brightly, although Yunho is close enough to see the tense lines around his mouth that mar his smile.

"Let's eat, everyone!" Jinki calls and they resume lunch so much happier than they have for the last six days.

 

Yunho is sitting on the grass that night, watching the stars when Changmin drops down beside him. Yunho sneaks a glance at him but Changmin is looking up at the stars too. Yunho smiles to himself and looks back up.

"It's good," Changmin says suddenly, startling Yunho. "To have Hyukjae back."

"You were worried."

Changmin shrugs. "If- if anything had happened, I think things would have gotten so much worse."

Yunho watches him for a moment. "Everyone likes Hyukjae," he says simply stating what he'd noted so far. That gummy smile is infectious.

Changmin looks at him. "More than that," Changmin says softly. "I think he's more than that."

Yunho blinks and Changmin breaks into a smile. "Let's head inside," he says, getting to his feet and on instinct Yunho reaches out and catches Changmin's wrist in one hand. Changmin looks down at him with startled eyes and Yunho climbs to his feet. He doesn't let go of Changmin's hand.

"Changmin."

He sees Changmin swallow.

"Don't do this," Changmin whispers, sounding a little breathless.

"Why?" Yunho asks, leaning in closer.

"You're dangerous."

Yunho hesitates. "I'm not."

"It's even worse that you don't know." Changmin frees his hand and steps back. "Selfless slaves are the worst of all."

Yunho watches Changmin heading back to the sleeping quarters, hand still curled as if wrapped around Changmin's wrist. He is not selfless at all. Right then, what he had wanted to do, what he had wanted from Changmin, is the furthest from selfless that he can imagine.

 

For six months there is peace. For six months the manor is quiet. Youngwoon keeps his head down and Hyukjae slowly gets back to his best. Changmin pretends nothing has changed and Yunho, grateful that he doesn't pull away, lets him.

  

Then everything changes. It starts out as rumours. Distant stories about unrest at other estates. About fights. About rebellion. About freedom. About a former slave who might be at the heart of it all.

Unease of the masters filter down to them, about increased security and the law descending heavily on these troublemakers and defending the established way of life against any those who seek to disturb it.

Then one Saturday, their master holds a party to celebrate master Heechul's birthday.

They get called up as serving staff that night, to ferry drinks and food. Hyukjae grins at him, trying to adjust his bow tie. Jinki tsks and reaches up to fix it.

"I don't know why you're so excited," Jinki says, careful fingers straightening the tie.

"I get to be in the house with Donghae tonight, Jinki," Hyukjae tells them excitedly, "I've never done that before."

Chanyeol smiles with a shake of his head and Yunho laughs, looking forward to spending the night at the house with Changmin.

 

Everything is going smoothly until one of the guests, already drunk by his unsteady steps, pulls Donghae towards him and kisses him hard on the lips. He is close enough to hear when the man says, "a pretty mouth like that should be put to good use," in a rough voice. Donghae stands so still through it all, frozen and unresponsive, like a doll in the hands of a careless owner as the man's hands rove over his body. Yunho's eyes flicker away to a movement to his right and sees Hyukjae, an expression of absolute loathing on his face, setting his tray down on the nearest table and striding towards them. Beyond Hyukjae, Jinki is waving at Yunho for help, face utterly panicked. Yunho moves to intercept Hyukjae just as master Heechul enters the scene, firmly pulling Donghae out of the man's hands.

"So sorry but Donghae is mine," Heechul says sweetly, but his eyes are hard. "I don't like other people touching my things."

"Come now, Chul," the man sneers, "sharing is caring."

Heechul laughs. "True. But I don't care that much about you," he says and pulls Donghae away. Hyukjae pulls out of Yunho's grip and follows after them.

When Yunho glances back at the man, staring after master Heechul with a hardened expression on his face, he does not seem drunk at all.

 

They are sitting on the courtyard dining benches, the party having finished an hour ago and except for those guests staying the night, all others had gone home. After the incident, master Heechul had excused Donghae who had been waiting out here with everyone who weren't required at the house. Hyukjae hasn't moved an inch away from him since he arrived. Yunho is finally letting himself relax when trouble arrives in the form of Zhang Yixing, one of the golden collars.

"Donghae, you're needed at the house."

Donghae looks up with a frown.

"Master Heechul needs me?"

Yixing shakes his head. "Not master Heechul, one of the guests."

Yunho feels the goosebumps of foreboding. He can guess exactly which guest.

"Why?" Hyukjae asks, getting to his feet. "Why does he need Donghae?"

Yixing raises an eyebrow.

"Are you questioning an order?"

Donghae slowly gets to his feet, face blank. Hyukjae holds on to his hand when he tries to follow Yixing back to the house.

"Donghae-" Hyukjae pleads, "don't go."

Donghae drops his head, thin shoulders tense. "See you later, Hyukjae," he whispers before pulling his hand out of Hyukjae's grip and heading into the house. Hyukjae stands there, staring after Donghae, hand still extended towards someone who is no longer there.

"Hyukjae," Jinki calls softly. Hyukjae's fists clench at Jinki's voice and he looks up at the house, towards the lit up windows on the second floor.

The guest rooms.

 

They're having breakfast when Yunho spots the hunched figure slowly walking towards them. After a moment he realises who it is. Hyukjae must have realized before him because he is already sprinting towards Donghae. Yunho follows, with Jinki and Chanyeol only a step behind.

When they get there, Hyukjae is simply standing in front of Donghae, staring. Yunho looks at Donghae's face and stifles a gasp. Donghae's face, his whole face is bruised and beaten, his lower lip is broken and his left eye is swollen shut. Hyukjae lets out a breathless cry, almost like a sob, and reaches up a trembling hand up to touch Donghae's face. But his fingers clench in the air beside Donghae's bruised cheek and he sprints past Donghae towards the house. Towards the house where the guests are in the process of departing.

 

Hyukjae hits the man so hard that Yunho hears the sound of his nose breaking even from where he is. Then he descends on him, straddling the downed man and punching him repeatedly. For a moment all they can do is watch in stunned silence. For a collared to do this to an uncollared. For a slave to do this to a master, there is a reason why it is almost unheard of. Youngwoon brings Hyukjae to heel with an outraged cry as the man cries obscenities besides them.

"I want him killed, I want him to die," the man shouts, trying to stifle his nose bleed with his sleeve. As the masters descend on the scene, and Youngwoon smashes Hyukjae's face onto the ground, Donghae flies past them and flings himself over Hyukjae, trying to free him from Youngwoon's grip. Yunho sees the expression of shock on master Heechul's face when he takes in Donghae's ruined face. But his father holds the authority here.

"How dare you attack a guest?" The master barks, face contorted in anger.

"Please, sir," Donghae begs, on his knees and in tears.

"Take him away and lock him up. Changmin," the master calls, and Changmin appears at his elbow immediately, head bowed. "Treat Mr Kwon’s injury."

"Yes, master," Changmin says, bowing and guides Mr Kwon into the house. Yunho's stomach clenches at the sight, at the thought that Changmin would be alone with this monster.

Then Youngwoon is dragging Hyukjae up and pulling him away. His face is bleeding from being crushed against the gravel. Master Heechul, holds onto Donghae with what seems an iron grip and pulls him towards the house, beckoning Yunho as he goes.

Yunho follows after master Heechul, up the stairs and into the house. He doesn't stop until they are in one of the opulent drawing rooms, until the door is shut behind them and then he turns to Donghae, cradling the injured face in gentle hands and sighing.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Master Heechul asks softly, gentle thumbs grazing over Donghae's bruised cheeks. "You know I would have protected you."

Donghae sniffs tearfully, eyes fixed on the floor and shakes his head.

"Will he die?" Donghae asks in a whisper. "Does master want to kill Hyukjae?"

Heechul sighs and takes step back. "Youngwoon is going to love this," he mutters and Donghae's breath hitches.

"Donghae-" Heechul leans in and presses a kiss on to Donghae's forehead. Yunho dips his head when master Heechul looks at him over Donghae's shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho, master Heechul. "

"Yunho, I trust Donghae with you. Take care of him while I go and try to fix this. About the other - about Donghae's Hyukjae- if Youngwoon gets carried away, send for me."

Yunho bows. "Yes master Heechul."

When master Heechul steps away, Donghae instinctively follows.

"No, Donghae," master Heechul halts him with a hand on the shoulder. "Stay with Yunho."

He watches master Heechul walk out the door and realises that he has never known such a master. That there may not be another like him.

 

Donghae is clutching on to his hand as they head back outside. He is trembling and Yunho tightens the grip on his hand and hopes, desperately wishes that they're not going to walk in on Youngwoon beating Hyukjae in the back yard.

Aside from a gathering of the bronze collars by the wooden table, there is no sign of them. Jinki and Chanyeol head towards them immediately when they spot them.

"Where?" Donghae whispers, craning his head to see past Jinki. "Where is Hyukjae?"

Jinki turns anxious eyes towards Yunho. "Yunho-"

Then they hear a scream and Donghae jumps. It is coming from the shed beyond the lemon trees, the one for storing hay. It is more like a groan, like the scream is being suppressed. Like Hyukjae is trying to keep himself from screaming. Yunho wraps both hands around Donghae to keep him from sprinting. Donghae struggles, trying to push past Yunho and run to the source of the screams.

It is no use anyway because Jinki and Chanyeol run off towards the shed, followed by everyone who'd been gathered in the garden. Yunho, a hand wrapped tightly around Donghae's wrist, runs after them.

The door to the shed is not locked, it is slightly ajar and as they hesitate outside, they hear the master's voice.

"How dare you? How dare you think you even touch one of your betters? You have dishonored my name."

The harsh words are followed by a sickening, wet smack, and a whimper of barely suppressed pain. Donghae clings desperately to his arm, fingers digging in painfully.

When Yunho looks at him, there are tears running down Donghae's face but he is staring at the door, jaw set. When Donghae steps forward and pushes the door open, Yunho only lets surprise freeze him for the briefest moments before following him in.

Master lifts his head and for a moment, stares at them in disbelief. Youngwoon is standing beside him, a bloody whip gripped in one hand.

At their feet, Hyukjae is curled up on his side. His hands are bound and the ground below him is already soaked red. Beside him, Yunho hears Donghae's breath catch.

"What is the meaning of this?" master Kim barks.

"Master," Yunho dares, "have mercy. Please."

"Get out," the master yells. "How dare you try to interfere?"

Donghae falls to his knees, bowing down before their master. His golden collar glints in the light. "Master, please," Donghae begs, voice clogged up with tears. "It's my fault. Punish me. Don't hurt Hyukjae, please, sir. "

Hyukjae's eyes open at the sound of Donghae's voice and he strains, twisting against his bonds, trying to reach him.

"Do you all want to be whipped?" Youngwoon snaps, and Yunho realises that Jinki, Chanyeol and all the others are at their back.

"Father-" master Heechul enters the shed, walking towards his father. Changmin, who must have accompanied him, stops beside Yunho.

"Father, mister Kwon doesn't want to press charges. In fact, he admits he's in the wrong and would simply like to put this whole incident behind him," master Heechul informs his father. Yunho wonders at the strength of the leverage that master Heechul must have had, which he must have been building for an entirely different purpose. Now he has traded it for the life of a slave. He is willing to risk his father's wrath for a slave. "He's waiting in the drawing room for you. He wants to have a word with you before he leaves."

The master stares at his son for a moment.

"I want nothing to do with this slave," the master says, striding past his son with Youngwoon on his heels, "sell him."

Yunho sees the way master Heechul's shoulders slump in relief after his father is gone. Despite his easy words, Yunho realizes that master Heechul must have been holding his breath too.

But master Heechul’s face is calm when he turns around to face them. His gaze moves from Donghae, to Changmin, to Yunho.

"Look after them," he tells him, before striding past them after his father.

 

"Kyuhyun and I, we were inseparable," Changmin tells him softly, sitting beside him on the grass as the sun sets. Hyukjae is finally sleeping after Changmin had treated his wounds, Donghae a permanent fixture by his side. Yunho hopes that he manages to mask his surprise when he looks at Changmin.

"We grew up together. He was-" Changmin's fingers clench on the grass "-he was all I had."

Changmin goes silent for a long moment. Yunho shifts closer, not touching but close.

"What happened?"

"He was one of master Kim's friends, from the next town over. He saw Kyuhyun. He saw him at dinner and-" Changmin exhales, squaring shoulders, "-he wanted him. Master Kim was doing business with him anyway and so - he said yes. Sure, take this slave. He's not important. We've been together ever since I was born. Kyuhyun was everything to me. And then he was gone, just like that. It didn't matter to anyone but me. I don't want that to happen to them. Donghae shouldn't have to be without Hyukjae." Changmin finally turns his head and looks at him. "We should matter. We do matter. Things have to change."

Yunho looks at him, sharp chin and defiant eyes. And wonders if life had meant to lead him here, to this place, to this person.

"Okay."

Changmin's eyes go wide with surprise, then he chuckles. "'Okay'? That's it?"

Yunho shrugs. "I'm sick of having to carry Hyukjae around all the time."

The blood from Hyukjae's ruined body stain his shirt. He had not been conscious as Yunho carried him to the slave dorms and there is a fear, nagging, and persistent, that tells him maybe this time, maybe today is the day Hyukjae stops fighting.

Changmin laughs helplessly. "I knew you were dangerous."

And Yunho dares to lean in. Changmin stills and Yunho trails a hand down Changmin's face, letting it nestle at the crook of his neck.

When their lips meet, Changmin sighs and kisses him back.

 

"I need you to get them out," master Heechul tells him that night. They are standing outside the slave dorms, which master Heechul had just visited to check on Donghae, and Hyukjae.

Yunho cannot hide his surprise. "Master Heechul?”

Heechul sighs. "I know you're not an idiot, Changmin assures me that you're not. You know they will die before they are separated, and as much as I love Donghae, I don't want to keep him here in misery. I don't really need that in my life so I need you to get them somewhere where they're going to be safe."

Yunho stares at him. As insolent and disrespectful as it is, he had never thought he would ever hear these words from the lips of a master. Urging a slave to run, to seek freedom. The civilised world would condemn him, master Heechul would be shunned, he would lose his place in the established world.

Master Heechul takes one look at his face and chuckles.

"I'm in love with someone I'm not supposed to love. With someone I will never get to kiss or to touch if things stay the way they are. So I'm going to change it. I'm going to push this damned system down to the ground and stomp on it. If you'd like to step back and watch, do it. But somehow I don't think you're someone that lets others fight your battles."

He remembers the feeling of running through the fields, wind in his hair and the sun on his face. The feel of his mother's kiss and the sound of his father's voice. He remembers freedom and for the first time in a long time, he lets himself yearn for it.

"And the others?" He asks, not willing to leave Changmin behind. Master Heechul looks at him with thoughtful eyes.

"My father inherited this state from his father, and his father before him. I really didn't think I'd be the one to take it all from him."

Then master Heechul takes a breath and squares his shoulders. "They're planning to send Hyukjae off to the pits in two days. I will distract Youngwoon tomorrow night. Take Donghae, Hyukjae and Changmin. Go to the river crossing and someone will meet you under the bridge."

"You're part of the rebellion, master Heechul?" He dares ask.

Master Heechul smiles as though amused at the question.

"I started it."

 

It is only moonlight that guides them to the bridge. They dare not carry a light. Changmin leads the way as Yunho follows behind, Hyukjae secure on his back. Donghae walks beside them, making sure Hyukjae would not slip off. Jinki and Chanyeol had been in tears as they left. But they had understood why. And Yunho has a strange feeling that if things go according to master Heechul's plan, they would not be apart for long. He feels as though maybe he should not have been surprised to find that master Heechul had started the rebellion. That he would be the one person to make a stand against whatever does not please him. And the way Changmin's face had brightened when Yunho had told him the they are going to escape, Yunho would support master Heechul in whatever he needs to do if it means Changmin finally gets to be free. That the golden collar comes off his neck.

There are two figures waiting for them under the bridge.

"Master Heechul sent us," Changmin says the words master Heechul had bidden them to say.

"That's funny," a voice says amused, "he sent us too."

Then someone strikes a match and a lantern is lit. Yunho hears Changmin's gasp as the two strangers come into the light.

"Kyuhyun?" Changmin whispers, staring at a tall, thin, collarless man with a mess of dark hair.

Instead of answering, the other man, Kyuhyun, rushes forward, stumbling into Changmin and wrapping both arms around him. Beside him, Donghae is smiling.

"Kyuhyun."

So this is Changmin's Kyuhyun, the one that he had lost, the one he had never thought to see again. The one he loves above all.

The other stranger introduces himself as Choi Minho and frowns worriedly at Hyukjae, asleep on Yunho's back.

But before he can say anything, Kyuhyun speaks.

"Let's get moving," he says, still holding on to Changmin, "we've got a long way to go."

When Yunho looks at him, Changmin meets his eyes and smiles joyously, happier than Yunho has ever seen him.

Yunho smiles back, ignoring the twist in his heart, unable to deny Changmin his happiness. 

 

_Interlude_

“You bastard! You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” Youngwoon levels the gun at his head. “Always acting like you’re so high and mighty. Like you’re so much better than me. I’ll show you. I’ll show you who’s better!”

Heechul tilts his head with a smirk. He can hear the shouting outside, the rebels are already moving through the estate. They’ll reach the house soon.

“I am better than you. Even my shit is better than you. You want to kill me? Go ahead. Try.”

Youngwoon snarls, shaky hands tightening on the gun. The silver collar around his throat gleams.

“You think I won’t? I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you!”

A shadow moves by the door.

The gun shot is loud. Louder than Heechul had expected. Youngwoon stumbles forward, chest blooming red. He coughs once, spitting blood and falls.

Heechul smiles at the newcomer by the door.

“You took your time, Jungsu.”

Park Jungsu, for whom Heechul had started this rebellion, grins.

“Ready for war, my love?” Jungsu asks, holding out a hand.

Heechul laughs, and takes the offered hand.

“I was born for it.”

***


End file.
